1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions of matter useful in the laundering of garments as spotting agents, i.e., materials supplied to an area which is especially soiled, before the laundering operation, to bring about or to improve the removal of soil from an area which is in need of special attention. As such, the invention is particularly concerned with compositions in the nature of a solution of a nonionic surfactant in an organic solvent. The invention concerns, in one aspect, novel compositions of matter, and in another aspect, the invention concerns a method of laundering a garment which amounts to the use of such compositions in the manner indicated above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the inventors are aware is the use, for the purpose indicated above, of a composition consisting of about 10 weight percent of a nonionic surfactant made by adding 5 moles of ethylene oxide to a mixture of fatty alcohols containing 11 to 15 carbon atoms, dissolved in a solvent which is a mixture of isoparaffins containing about 11 to 14 carbon atoms having an average molecular weight of about 191. Such a solvent is commercially available in the United States from the Humble Oil Division of Exxon Corporation, being sold under the designation "ISOPAR M". Such isoparaffinic solvent is desirable because of its low odor, its high flash point of approximately 175.degree. F., its relatively low volatility, as evidenced by a boiling point of about 400.degree. F., its low level of impurities, and its low level of toxicity.
It can be admitted that many nonionic surfactant compositions are known which are made from fatty alcohols containing 10 to 18 carbon atoms plus ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide, used in various proportions. Materials of this general kind are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,041; U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,285; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,298. It is known, moreover, that a number of such alkoxylated fatty alcohols are soluble to an extent of 10% or more in many organic solvents, such as benzene, xylene, acetone, carbon tetrachloride, perchlorethylene, methyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, chloroform, methyl ethyl ketone, and butyl CELLOSOLVE. All of the above-mentioned organic solvents, with the exception of the isoparaffinic solvent, present problems in respect to flammability, toxicity, or capability of dissolving certain kinds of man-made fabric. Relatively little is known concerning the exent to which such nonionic surfactants are soluble in the above-mentioned isoparraffinic solvent.